


Breakfast At Bronn's

by Cerdic519



Series: A Fine Brome-ance [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Brome - Freeform, Butt Plugs, Eggs, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: There were, Bronn Blackwater had often thought, many advantages in having a younger lover.And then there were days like today when Jaime Lannister was downright evil!





	Breakfast At Bronn's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackxAlphaxYaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxAlphaxYaoi/gifts).



> Inspired by something I found on the Interweb.

Bronn's plans for that Sunday had been to do as little as possible. It sure started well enough when he shambled into the kitchen and saw his young lover cooking breakfast.

Naked!

Jaime turned to him and smiled, eyeing the older man lasciviously.

“Need my daddy!” he said, in the voice that went straight to Bronn's lower brain. “Need my daddy _now!”_

The horny cunt knew damn well that using the d-word made him even hornier, Bronn through with what little was left of his upper brain. He shuddered but nodded eagerly, shedding his dressing-gown and crossing over to meet Jaime at the counter. The athletic young horndog had already hoisted himself up onto it and Bronn shook even more when he looked down.

“You... have the plug in?” he said, his voice far too high for a man in his mid(ish) thirties. Jaime snickered at him, the cunt.

“'Course”, he said as it it were obvious. “Can't keep my _daddy_ waiting.”

Bronn nodded eagerly, drew out the plug and replaced it with an already rock-hard Bronnster™. The boy – he was twenty-five but he would always be 'the boy' to his lover – moaned pleasurably as Bronn thrust in easily and bottomed out.

“Yessss!” Jaime hissed. “Give it to me, _daddy!”_

Bronn responded more than willingly. The boy moaned as he thrust in deeper and reached up to flick both of his nipples. Bronn nearly screamed - damn cunt knew how sensitive those were! = then the horndog did it again and he came violently inside him, his orgasm prolonged as Jaime's walls closed in on him while he obtained his own release.

Bronn gasped for breath, his efforts at recovery not helped when the teasing boy reached down and fingered his own spend, then looked expectantly at his lover who sighed but pulled out. They both moved - one of them who was very slightly older may have hobbled very slightly - over to the sink to clean off.

“Great way to start the day”, Bronn grinned. “What brought that on?”

Jaime finished cleaning himself off then went to check his cooking. He flipped the eggs onto two plates, then smiled at his lover.

“Thanks for that”, he said. “The egg-timer's broken.”

Bronn glared at him. 

“You used me!” he said accusingly.

“Och aye!" Jaime grinned. “But I'll make it up to you after breakfast when I wear the lingerie set that came yesterday. The frilly black one with the open sides so my _daddy_ can manhandle me wherever he likes!”

Bronn's eyes widened. He ate his food quickly!

FINIS


End file.
